Dirty Studies
by 84emo84
Summary: Mathew keeps zoning out in class so when his teacher calls him after class. He gets a extra lesson from the one and only, awesome Prussia!


_**Prussia X Canada**_

** I do not own any right to Hetalia. I simply was just board and wanted to write this. This is my first yaoi writing so please give me a slight break. But I would love your comments and reviews! And if I get enough good reviews I might make another! So let me know guys! Thanks! Enjoy my attempt at a yaoi! ** 

~I sit there watching him write the assignment for tonight's homework on the board. He keeps his back to all the students passing notes or whispering about the latest gossip. But I ignore all those around me. I just ignore the comments they make about me and the marks on me. I'm just distracted by the man who stands before me. That man with shimmering silver hair. I understand he is my teacher and everything but, is it so wrong to have a tiny little crush on him? Oh I can't think of this now! I need to focus on the homework. ~

Mathew's head shoots up from his notes after hearing his teacher's sexy voice call out. "Did you hear me Mathew?" The Canadians face grew a soft shade of pink as he managed to mutter out in embarrassment. "N-no sir, I-I was busy taking notes..." The Prussian raised an eye brow at the boy. "See me after class." With that, the other students broke out into "Ewww's and Ahhh's". Prussia went back to writing notes and going on about evolution or something of that sort. Mathew being the shy boy he is, he slowly lowered his head down almost face palming into the pile of notes and dirty doodles of his teacher on his desk. For the next thirty five minutes he was planning out how he would explain himself to his teacher, begging not to get in trouble. The students almost seem to stare at him more often than they normally did, which is like once in a life time he is actually noticed.

Finally the bell rang the last class of the day over! And who is left in the empty room? Nobody other then Canada and the awesome Prussia. "Mathew?" The red eyed man walks over to Mathew's desk and sits on top of the desk before his. "Mathew? We need to talk?" Mathew looked up slowly from his note book. "Y-yes sir?" A slight bit of fear shone in Mathew's eyes as he starred at his teacher smiling down at him. "I've noticed your always dozing off in class… You know, like zoning out while I'm talking. Do I bore you or is there something else I should know about?" Mathew sat up quickly. "What? Oh no! You're not boring! This is my favorite class!" Prussia nodded and stood up walking back to his desk. "Come here please…" The younger blonde pushed his glasses back up on his nose and stood up walking to the teacher's desk. He saw a few stacks of paper and a cup of pens and pencils, anything normal about a teacher's desk. Except a small black box next to some papers, it had to be the size of both his hands… He had no clue what was inside till later.

The Prussian picked up the top paper off one of the piles. On the paper it read "A + great job Mattie! ;) '' Mathew looked at a few other papers on the desk and they didn't look the same. Just a grade, no comments or a face, Just the grade, even on other A +'s did he put a comment? No! Just on Mathew's papers, it was a normal thing for him to have a comment on his papers in this class, even if he did get an F- on a test. "You have decent grades in here and other classes, so I don't understand why you're zoned out all the time. Mathew looked over the paper, thinking? He was trying to figure out an excuse to why, but he couldn't. He felt a soft tender hand hold his head up by his chin. He blinked his eyes for a moment and when he looked up to see his teacher all he saw was blackness. Prussia was leaning in forcefully and kissed Mathew pushing him to the wall. Out of shock his eyes closed seeing black but he quickly opened them to see a deep red eye looking back at him.

The Canadian raised his hands to the older nation's chest pushing him away letting out a loud pant, trying to catch his breath. The awesome Prussia almost fell over his desk but he caught himself and looked back at the heaving shy boy. "What's wrong Mattie?" He smiles softly like he does every time Mathew answers a question in class. Mathew raised his head slowly after catching his breath, but that was a mistake. The older nation once again attacked his lips and pressing him to the wall. Mathew could smell a scent of old books on the man, but he didn't mind, he almost liked it in fact. All he could really focus on at the moment was this man, his own teacher pushing him to a wall kissing him. He raised his hands once more to push away but Prussia gripped his wrists and lifted them above the Canadians head. Here he was, pinned and being kissed against a wall by his own teacher that he liked.

The warmness of the older nation's lips seemed to make Mathew want to rip open his shirt and kiss him all over. But it was his teacher, he couldn't do this! Even he dreamed about it for months and months, he couldn't do it! "God Mattie, your lips taste so sweet… Like, like maple syrup!" Mathew's face was already red but it just darkened at his words. "W-why…W-why are you doing t-this?" Is the only thing he could manage to get out before Prussia placed a finger over his lips? "I know you like me Mattie. I see you watching me. I see your kinky little drawings you do of me and who else would you draw with me, other than you." Mathew's eyes widened at what his own teacher was saying, his face growing even redder by the second. By now he probably looked like a tomato wearing glasses. "Truth is Mattie; I think I have taken quite a liking to you. I watch you while you take notes or better yet draw your dirty pictures. I watch you as you walk out of class. I watch that small sexy ass of yours and I can't help but to find myself thinking of it late at night when I'm all alone. "

Mathew leaned forward ever so slightly grazing the lips of his horny teacher. He couldn't speak but only graze his lips against the silver haired man. "I see someone is a bit eager." He smirks wickedly and presses Mathew's head to the wall and licks his maple syrup flavored lips, wanting in the young protégé's mouth. He willing opened up, allowing the German tongue to enter his mouth and feel around. The Prussian was growing slightly impatient but to knew he must go slowly for the sake of his young Canadian. He quickly felt around every crevasse in Mathew's mouth trying to find his soft spot. After a minute or so he finally managed to get what he wanted, Mathew to let out a soft moan. But next Mathew could feel warm lips kissing his cheek, and heading downward to a spot he never let people touch, his neck!

When he started to feel warm lips kiss the crevasse in between his cheek and neck he started to shake slightly scared of how it would feel. Nobody but France and his brother America has ever touched there. He would never let them. Then, there! His legs started to feel like noodles. "Aaa-aahhh!" Mathew let out a loud moan as those warm and wet lips kissed that secret spot. He gripped onto the other nation's shirt trying to stay standing up. "Well Mattie, seems I have found a special place." He smirks and goes back to nipping at his sensitive spot.

~ O-oh m-my g-god… is this really happening? My teacher, an older man, and the person I like? He's standing here with me pinned to the wall kissing me! Is it wrong or is it right? Oh god! It just feels so right! I'm actually been noticed, even if it was in a sexual way, I was noticed! ~

Mathew opens his eyes only a bit to see his teacher drop Mathew's wrists and slide his hands to his ass an lifting him up off the floor. "O-oh!" He was scared that he would be dropped, so he wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist. "S-sir…?" Prussia chuckled. "Call me Gilbert." After allowing Mathew to say his real name he went back to holding the Canadian against the wall as he left little purple and pink love bites on his neck. Mathew arched his neck back exposing more of his sensitive skin, while sliding his arms around Gilbert's neck. Gilbert couldn't take it… He walked over to his desk setting Mathew on the very edge. He didn't care anymore; he wanted the Canadian right then and there! Before e swept his arms across the desk sending papers and pencils flying to the floor, he grabbed the little black box on the desk. The shy boy jumped a bit at Gilbert's actions but he scooted back on the desk so he didn't fall.

"Your shirt needs to be off, now!" Prussia walked back to him and stood in front of him unbuttoning his own shirt. "Uh, y-yes… Gilbert." He blushed even more just saying his name. Gilbert let his shirt fall to the floor as he walked to Mathew, and pulling his legs apart so he could be as close as possible. He leaned in and whispered oh so sexily. "Call me sir." He nipped at Mathew's ear causing him to stifle a low moan. He ran his hands down Mathew's chest causing him to shiver. He reached his belt and slowly undid it. "S-sir…" When Prussia looked up to him he was surprised to see the Canadian lean in and kisses him hard pulling him close with a low moan. "Mattie. I want you. I can't hold back. All this teasing, it's starting to hurt me!" Gilbert seemed so vulnerable. "Sir, if you remove what's separating us… It wouldn't be like that." Mathew smirked as he started to undo Gilbert's pants and slide them down so he was in his boxers. "Hmm seems my birdie is a little eager for his teacher's awesome five meters." Canada giggled as Prussia pulled his jeans off revealing maple leaf printed boxers and a large bulge. "Hmm birdie that looks like it hurts" The Prussian slowly eased the boxers off Mathew as his face got redder. Mathew shivered from the cold air hitting his pale skin.

Mathew took his legs and wrapped them around Gilbert to pull him closer, pulling his boxers off so they drop to the floor. Canada's eyes bulged out a bit. "S-sir, y-you're huge!" Prussia let out a low chuckle from the back of his throat. "Nothing compared to the second largest nation my dear Mattie" The Prussian slowly reached down and took a hold of Canada's shaft. "Aaa-aahhh!" The sudden feeling of pressure and warmth around him caused Mathew to gasp out and buckle his hips forward quickly. "Hmm this is going to be too easy Mattie," Gilbert smirked as he started pumping quicker and pushes Mathew back on the desk. "O-oh god!" Mathew gripped the edges of the desk and tried so hard to hold back his moans. But he couldn't, he moaned loudly and thrust slightly into Gilbert's hands, wanting more.

"So eager are we Mattie?" He smiles his toothy grin and let's go of the moaning Canadian. Mathew let out a low whimper. But he had no time to protest before Gilbert had slid him off the desk and turned him around. "W-what are you do-"Mathew was cut off by a deep kiss but then bent over the desk. His eyes widen as he heard two soft clicks and something cool touch his entrance. "Relax my birdie… And this won't hurt so badly." Gilbert pulled Mathews legs apart slightly and slowly eased a finger in. "Daaahhh!" Mathew gripped the edges of the desk once more but harder to where his knuckles turned white. "Mattie relax or it'll hurt more later." Gilbert leaned down and kissed Mathews shoulder blade as he slowly moves his finger around and added another. Mathew moaned loudly as the pain and uncomfortableness started to fade and turn into pleasure. 

After having two fingers inside, Gilbert started a scissoring motion to stretch him out some. ~God! He's so tight around my fingers! I can only imagine how it'll feel to have my awesome five meters in him. Ahh cant I just shove my dick in him already! This is taking forever~ 

Prussia slowly added a third finger. Canada's butt was starting to get use to the feeling and it turned to pleasure. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his moans, so hard it bled. He gave in and moaned loudly, "Ohhh! Gilbert!" That was it! Gilbert had to have him now. No more teasing. No more preparations. He needed to be in him now! He pulled his fingers out of Mathew causing him to whimper from the lack of heat. "Mattie, this may hurt at first. But just relax my dear" He kissed his shoulder blade and slicked his weeping cock with the lube from the black box. "Relax Mattie." He positioned himself at Mathew's stretched hole. "S-sir… What are you goin-"Before he could finish speaking, Gilbert had shoved his entire self into Mathew hitting his sweet spot head on. Mathew had lurched forward gasping and gripping the edges of the desk harder. "Oh, damn Mattie! You're so tight!" 

Tears started to form at the corners of Mathew's eyes as he moaned lightly. "Ohhh, G-Gilbert. Sir!" The pain was almost unbearable, but it was slowly fading. It was turning into pleasure, unlike for Gilbert. He was already there, with complete pleasure. He wanted to just start thrusting as fast and hard as he can into the tight Canadian. But he knew, he just knew he needed to wait for him to adjust. "S-sir… M-move n-now." Mattie moved backwards a bit making Gilbert go deeper. "Ohhh! Yes birdie! Yes!" Prussia began to thrust into the moaning Canadian. He gripped his shoulder thrusting harder. "Oh god Gilbert! F-fuck me! HARDER!" Mathew was holding onto the desk so hard his knuckles were white, and he was basically screaming! "Oh god Mattie, scream my name! Scream my name!" Mathew was moaning loudly. He was starting to hurt from not having a release of all his pressure.

Gilbert wanted to tease Mattie so much more, he wanted more of him. But he knew it needed to come to an end, especially sense he was growing slightly tired. So he reached around and wrapped his large hands around Mattie's length and began to pump him fiercely. "Oh God! Sir! Fuck! Ahh! Gilbert! More! Harder! Faster!" Mattie kept screaming out, he wanted more! He loved the feeling! All these feelings! He loved how he was finally noticed, or the fact that someone he liked was doing this to him. He loved all of it! He just, he just didn't know what to think, except, to live in the moment. "S-sir! I-I'm so, so close… I-I'm going to co- "Before he could even yell out he was all ready Cumming all over the desk and the floor. Not far behind Gilbert was shooting deeply into Mathew. 

"Oh Birdie." Gilbert leaned against him panting heavily. Mathew let go of the desk and just laid there panting hard. "Mmm," Mathew moaned softly still feeling Gilbert inside him. Gil slowly pulled out of him and pulled Mathew closer and off the desk so he was standing, he spun him around and gave him a kiss. The kiss lasted for what seem like a lifetime but really was a minute or so. It was a deep and passionate kiss. Mathew's face grew red again as he wrapped his arms around gilberts neck. "You know Birdie," Gilbert kissed his head and hesitated before he continued. "You are mine now. Nobody can take you from me." Mattie blushed and kissed him before he pulled back to gather their clothes. "We should get dressed." His smile was so; oh his smile was so amazing! That's all Mattie could think of while they got redressed. Mathew went to go give him a kiss as a teacher walked in. "Gil you want to go get some dinner wi-. Oh, umm hello Mathew." Mathew grabbed his back pack and smiled. "T-thank you sir, for the extra tutoring." Mathew bowed and ran out the door walking home quickly. He blushed so much he felt like a walking crayon. "I-I'm his... And only his" He smiled all the way home thinking of the sexy Prussia and what school would be like the next day. Gilbert denied the other teacher and went home thinking of his new nation, he had claimed. As they both thought of each other, well they both went home and wanked it for a good hour.


End file.
